mineimator_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
William Smith
"Once again, the chaos threatens to devastate the land. This threat will change the fate of one man. His name is William Smith..." ~ Narrator William Smith is the main protagonist of the comic Herobrine. He is a blacksmith and one of the two sons of John Smith, alongside his twin brother, Wilrus. His theme is Derek Fiechter - Robin Hood. Biography Past William was born in 1524 in Minecraftia along with his twin brother, Wilrus. His mother died of illness when he was six, and was raised by his father, John Smith. The latter trained William for years to become a great blacksmith like him. William used to live with his family in the East of the land, but had to move to the West in 1560 because of the invasion from bandits after the murder of the warlord, Neo Ashi, by a mysterious marksman. Events of Herobrine William and his family were now living in a blacksmith house in a taiga forest. Unfortunately, on an evening, some Herobrine's troops came by and attacked them in order to get weapons and tools for their army. John ordered his sons to leave while he was trying to hold the soldiers off, William refused to leave his father behind but he was forcefully taken away by Wilrus. John ended up getting killed by the soldiers while William watched in horror as he was taken away by his brother. Once safe in the forest, William was shocked and angered by his father's death, he blamed Wilrus for it since the latter prevented him from saving John. The two brothers went into an argument and Wilrus eventually confessed he hated his father accusing him and William of having let him down much to William's shock. They were interrupted by Herobrine's troops who went after them and found them, William and Wilrus then separated. William eventually lost the soldiers by hiding in a cave, he then cried at the loss of his father. The next day, William woke up in the cave as two zombies named Ted and Zef were standing in front of him. Frightened, William punched Zef in the nose and backed off. The two zombies eventually told him they weren't here to harm him and introduced themselves to him. At Ted and Zef's curiosity of William's presence in the cave, the latter explained his recent problem to them. Desiring to help him, the two zombies asked him to accompany him which William accepted before the trio left the cave. In the meantime, Wilrus was captured by the soldiers and brought to Herobrine's fortress. He joined Herobrine's forces and became a half human-demon, and set out to find William and get his revenge on the last argument. Meanwhile, William and his new friends were travelling to find a town to buy a new house. As they get lost, they meet a traveller named Trevor Devis who accepts to lead them to Carnas, the nearest town. On the way, they get ambushed by bandits but are saved by Mike Saika, a mercenary. Fearing a new attack from bandits, William asks Mike to escort them to Carnas which the latter accepts since he also need to find a town. The group continues its way to Carnas, unaware they were followed distantly by Wilrus. Personality William is a calm and caring person. He always pays attention to his family and friends, and refuses to give up on them, he does not hesitate to motivate them and help them in the times of need. For example, he motivated Zef to keep moving on when the latter was tired by talking him about cookies (Zef's favourite food) on the way to Carnas, which revealed to be very efficient. However, he has his own temper and tends to get easily angry when taunted or when arguing with someone, as shown with Wilrus after his father's death.Category:Human Category:Fighter Category:Warrior Category:Fighter33000's OC Category:Male Category:Characters in Herobrine Category:Heroes Category:Blacksmith